Diamond
by mokonahapuuuuuu
Summary: Korra reflects on her marriage to Tarrlok the day of his funeral.


**Diamond**

* * *

It was obvious that he was going to leave this world first.

He was twenty years her senior, but the age gap didn't stop them from falling for each other in the first place. At least Korra got to be with Tarrlok until the end of his life. He passed away at the age of seventy-nine. Korra was about to turn sixty that year.

Forty years of marriage, and out of it came two children, their Kenai and Nita. Forty years of tears, laughter, anguish, and pain. Life wasn't all sunshine and rainbows, but Tarrlok was still beside her at the end of the day.

At least Tarrlok got to hold their first grandchild, Kenai's daughter, Katara. Named after the legendary figure herself.

"Mom…?" It was Kenai himself at the doorway of her room. "Everything's ready now. They're waiting for you."

She turned to look at her son, and smiled. "Thanks, Kenai, I'll be down there in a sec."

Her son went over to her and hugged his mother. Looking into the mirror, Kenai so much reminded her of his father. Though looking into his eyes, she saw her own staring back at her.

Kenai broke the silence. "Can't believe he's actually gone, huh?"

He even sounded like his father.

"Yeah… can't believe he's actually gone."

"But at least he lived a full life. It was his time."

Korra smiled.

 _"After you…"_

 _Korra chuckled as she sat herself in the chair. "Thank you, kind sir…"_

 _It was a rare time where they could have a private dinner together, after all the work they had to do in their professional lives, so they both tried to make the best of it as much as they could._

 _"Happy five years," Tarrlok smiled as he took her hand in his._

 _"Happy five years to you," she smiled back. "Can't believe it's been that long…"_

 _"Remember how we first met?"_

 _"Yeah, you were all cocky, thinking you were hot stuff."_

 _He felt himself chuckle. If only he could go back in time and shoot himself. Then again, he was a different person._

 _Thanks to Korra, he was a different person and changed so much for the better._

 _A soft smile was on her face. "But I love that cocky guy who thought he was hot stuff."_

 _It was a good thing the candle was the only source of light. Was he actually blushing?_

 _"You sent so many gifts back then, trying to get me to join the Task Force…"_

 _A light chuckle left him. "I was trying so hard for you to join me. Part of it was to show respect out of you being the Avatar, and well. The other was for… different reasons."_

 _"Different… reasons?"_

 _"Well, before I met you, I thought you were only just going to be_ ** _the_** _Avatar. Then when I saw you, I… I…"_

 _Korra sounded more puzzled. "You what?"_

 _He swallowed. "I'd never thought I actually fall for you."_

 _Now Korra was actually blushing. After all this time,_ ** _he_** _was the one who fell for her in the first place. He was the one more invested in her all those years ago._

 _"So… it actually was love at first sight, huh?"_

 _A shy smile was on his face. "Yes… yes, it was."_

 _Fairytale moments happened only to other girls, not girls like Korra, all tomboyish and boisterous. But five years later with this guy, and look at where they were now. It actually happened for her._

 _Tarrlok broke the silence. "Close your eyes."_

 _"… What?"_

 _"I said close your eyes."_

 _"You're not gonna do something raunchy… are you?"_

 _"We're in public, just close your eyes…!"_

 _She went by his command, awaiting what was in store for her. What was Tarrlok up to tonight? Soon, she felt something cool against her neck._

 _Was it what she thought it was?_

 _"Okay, you can open them now."_

 _Looking down, she saw a diamond necklace around her neck._

 _"Oh, Tarrlok, it's… it's beautiful…!"_

 _"Not as beautiful as you…"_

 _Out of all the gifts she received from him, this probably had to be the best._

 _"Happy five years, bonehead…"_

The same diamond necklace was on their daughter, Nita as she stepped out of the car. She rubbed her five month pregnant belly.

"Ooh… this guy's making a trampoline on my bladder."

Her husband quickly came to her side.

As the traditional Water Tribe burial took place, Korra wondered what it would be like if she never met Tarrlok.

She'd still be that same lonely seventeen year old girl. She loved being the Avatar, but at the same time, it was a position that made her so lonely. Growing up on the compound, not knowing the life of a normal childhood and not knowing how to connect with people her age. Tarrlok was the one who took all that loneliness away and saw the emptiness inside of her.

He was lonely as well. He told her that he never actually thought he would have a domestic life. A wife and children, but here they were at his funeral with grandchildren along the way.

He'd never actually thought he'd be a good father, what with his own father being the way he was, but he did it.

Kenai and Nita couldn't be anymore proud of him.

Tarrlok saved her from herself, and she knew that she saved him, too.

As the ashes scattered into the ocean, tears were in her eyes as she watched all of him go for good.

He was one with the Ocean now. Yue would be there to escort him to the Spirit World where he would rest in peace. One of the spirits came to her the day after Tarrlok passed away.

 _"You can visit him any time you want, Avatar. He will always be with you."_

 _"Yes, spirit… I know."_

"Thank you, bonehead… Thank you, for giving me the time of my life. I'll see you on the other side."


End file.
